Keep Going
by SternenDisaster
Summary: It doesn't matter how strong you are or how smart you are. If you can't even stand up after falling down and keep going, you lost. Haruno Sakura knows this by he heart - after all she lives by this rule.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, there~  
**

 **I'm a writer from the _Prince of Tennis_ Fandom, that decided to write something for the Naruto Fandom.**

 **To keep this short, my chapters will be short, _very short,_ and I'll not update regulary. You can go on my Bio and read why.**

 **I will change some things.**

 **First, Obito is as old, as the Konoha 12.**

 **Kakashi and Rin will be older.**

 **And lastly, there will be so damn much changes, in the plot, you will probably curse me for the whole mindfuck.**

* * *

 _ **We'll Change With Time**_

 **Prologue**

Sitting under a tree, was a little girl. This girl didn't look ordinary at all. No, she had odd pink hair and stunning emerald eyes. With pale skin, that made people question her health.

That child, was also known as Haruno Sakura. A child of two merchants. Merchants, that were famous under others.

They were often away, letting their daughter under the care of their neighbors.

 _Until she wanted to be a ninja._

They weren't happy about that, but they felt guilty, for letting her alone, all the time and accepted her decision with hurt and scare.

They decided, that she didn't need someone to look after her, when she wanted to be a ninja.

But because her parents didn't want her to die, they asked a friend of them, to train her.

 _Now her story has begun._

 _His story..._

 _... Their story._

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know, if I will write some romance here, because I suck at it so yeah...**

 ***does not know what to write now, writes some shit down and earses it***

 **That will basically happen, every fucking chapter.**

 **...Like yet...**

 **If you would like to correct me on something, I'd be happy to better me!**


	2. Are You Sure, Kid?

**A/N: Thanks for your little support! This made me happy!  
**

 **As you see, I will really take some time to update and then such a short chapter. Again, sorry, for that!**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this!  
**

* * *

 **Are You Sure, Kid?**

It was a sunny day and Sakura stood in the shadow of a tree. She waited patiently for someone.

 _Her new teacher._

She was surprised, as her parents told her, that they knew someone, that was willing to teach her. But she was happy. After all it would help her to achieve her goal. Suddenly she heard something and turned around, excepting her Sensei.

 _Sadly it was just a cat._

The cat ran to her and cuddled itself to her legs. Sakura smiled at the cute animal and stroked it. It was peaceful...

... _Until_

"Come back, you damn cat!"

A boy, with black hair, an to her and tried to take the cat. But the cat was smart and had seen this coming. Naturally the animal jumped out of the way and ran away.

"Damn," the boy muttered.

"...?"

Suddenly he noticed, that he was not alone and gazed to his company. Both looked into each other's eyes. Suddenly Sakura blushed and the boy looked away. They're both too shy, to speak, until the boy decided, that he couldn't handle the silence.

"My name is Uchiha Obito and you?" He spoke, as he looked into her eyes. Sakura blushed even more and smiled shyly.

"Um... I... I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura... That's a beautiful name!"

They both stood there, not noticing how time passed, till Obito's eyes widened, "Damn! I forgot! Sorry, Sakura-chan, see you another time." Sakura looked in surprise, as her new friend vanished from her sight. She didn't know what happened, but he said, that they will meet again and called her Sakura-chan, that made her smile.

"So you are Kizashi's and Mebuki's daughter? Well, I should have expected that pink hair."

In surprise Sakura turned around to see someone.

 _Her new sensei._

* * *

Trying to calm his breath, Obito looked at the ground. 'She is pretty', he thought. Then he blinked. Did he really just think that? Suddenly he looked up.

"The cat!"

And off he was.

* * *

The pink-haired girl looked in front of her, to see a man, with brown hair and and same colored eyes. He had eyes bags and didn't look healthy at all. He looked around twenty and coughed a lot. _Was he really her teacher?_

"Yes, I'm really your teacher." He said, as he coughed.

"Huh?"

"Much people think that," he said, as he sighed, "Kid, you need to learn not to judge someone, because of their appearance."

"...Hai."

She doubted that, even yet. He sighed and gave her a sign, to follow her.

"Eh?"

"I want to see how much stamina you have, for that we'll go to a better place. We can't train here."

* * *

"Here is the cat," Obito mumbled tired and annoyed.

"Thank you, Obito-kun" Rin spoke, with a smile.

He just nodded. The cat's owner, was a friend of Rin. Kuroki, the cat's name, ran away and the friend asked for help. Short, Rin decided, that Obito could help too and he couldn't say no to her. So he was chasing the damn cat and after he met Sakura, he caught it somewhere near a river. At the thought of Sakura he blushed a bit. Rin noticed this and smiled.

"Oh? Did something good happen?"

He looked to the side in embarrassment and muttered, "Nothing."

She continued smiling, "If you mean."

 _She would find out, with the time, after all._

* * *

Sakura was tired. No, more like dead. This was hell. They were currently on a open training place and Hayate-sensei, how she found out, whilst training, was a _demon._

First, he wanted to test her stamina and she thought it was okay, because she kept running some meters every morning and evening. _Well, it wasn't._ He said it wasn't enough. She needed to do much more. He thought of a schedule, with everything she should do. _Ever **fucking** day._ So, that she would know what to do, he decided to go through everything. First was running one kilometer. Yes, one kilometer, she wasn't used to it and her body was weak. _She was a little girl after all!_ Six years, damnit! But he said, because of this reason she should do that. But this wasn't all, he wanted her to do thirty pushups. For the start and then again running a kilometer... This was just so damn annoying. She wanted to complain, but... Hayate-sensei said some words to her.

 _Words that were the cold truth._

 _Damnit! She wouldn't give up!_ Sakura would show him, that she could do it! She was not a weakling! And with that, the pink-haired girl walked away to run some more.

* * *

"Oh fuck... Uh, what should I tell, Bakashi?" Obito looked at the destroyed book, on the ground. Kakashi's favorite book, Icha Icha Paradise. The damn cat, Kuroki, decided, that playing and destroying Kakashi's favorite book, was not suicide at all. Kuroki took the book, ran out of the house (Again, how annoying.) and somewhere in the forest played with it. He caught the cat and saw the book. He was so dead.

"...Huff."

Hearing the panting he turned around to see...

"...Sakura-chan!"

Exhausted she looked up to see her new friend, Obito.

"Uff... Hello... Obito-kun," She said, while catching her breath. Both, she and he, blushed, as they realized, that she added -kun.

"What happened? You seem like you were chased around. Wants someone there hurt you?"

"Ah, no! It's my training!"

"Training?"

"I want to be a ninja!"

"Eh? Me too!"

Both smiled at each other. Suddenly Sakura noticed the book on the ground.

"A book? What happened to it?"

"Kuroki, the cat, played with it."

"I see, it's not yours, is it?"

"No, it's my... Father's book."

"Then you should tell him."

"But he will get mad at me!"

There was a disagreeable silence, until Sakura spoke, "He'll get more mad, if you don't tell him and he finds out by himself."

The boy's eyes widened, as he looked at the book. Maybe she was right, Kakashi always gets mad and tells him the same thing. He never did, what Kakashi told him.

 _He felt guilty._

"Yeah... I will... Right now!" He smiled.

"Good luck!" Sakura shout excitedly back.

Obito, with Kuroki, in his arms, turned around, took the book and wanted to go, but he stopped.

"Look, that you don't overwork your body, okay? It's okay to push yourself, but never forget to look after yourself." With these words he walked away.

Sakura smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

Kakashi thought, that Obito was ill. Because he stood in front of him and apologized for something. Without hiding it.

"Are you ill?"

"Shut up, I just do this, because Sakura-chan said, that you wouldn't be mad," Obito mumbled embarrassed and walked away.

 _"Sakura... Chan?"_

* * *

She looked at the sky and grinned. She could feel the excitement. Even if it the training was a pain in the ass, it made her feel proud of herself. Proud that she could live through it. Closing her eyes she remembered her Sensei's words.

 ** _"You want to complain? Well, why are you here? Are you sure, you want to be a ninja, kid?"_**

Opening her eyes, the grin widened.

 _Definitely! She would be a great ninja, someday. Greater than the Sannin!_

* * *

 **A/N: First, I know. Hayate was twenty-three, when he died. But I wante him to be her teacher, so I needed to play with the age.  
**

 **Here are the ages:**

 **Sakura: 6**

 **Obito: 7**

 **Hayate: 23**

 **Kakashi: 25**

 **Rin: 24**

 **I wanted to write Sakura, as a shy girl, but with a bit of temper. Hionestly, who wouldn't complain about training, if he wasn't use to it? I would complain, for sure! Sorry, for the whole training skipping and the bad discription. I think I will time-skip a lot.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Uzumaki Naruto

**A/N: Thank you for all the support!  
**

 **I'm happy, that it's a refreshing AU for you, _oranmflare_. And that some of you like the story. I'll try my best to keep it up.**

 **Disclaimer: Me and owning Naruto? Geez, how many times would I have Sakura let fight the Akatsuki? Or interact with Obito? But nothing of that happened...**

* * *

 **Uzumaki** **Naruto**

"Taijutsu!"

Without hesitation Sakura jumped at her sensei and balled her hand to a fist, ready to punch him in the stomach.

He caught her arm, but she raised her left leg and kicked him in the knee. It startled him and he let her.

"I see you improved. This was it for the morning. See you later."

Nodding happily Sakura made her way to the academy. Soon Obito joined her.

* * *

"Morning, Saku."

"Hi, Tobi."

Since Obito didn't like to be called 'Obi' or 'Bito', Sakura began to call him Tobi. He accepted it excited.

"How was your training?"

"Good, I could land a hit on 'Yate-sensei, yours?"

"Mine too, I punched Bakashi in the stomach!"

Both grinned and talked about various themes. It's been years since they met. They encountered each other many times and got along pretty well. Now they're best friends and in the academy. Obito was one year older, than her though, meaning, that he was in another class.

* * *

Walking outside , Sakura thought about the first time, she met Kakashi and Rin. It was in winter and they both wanted to go to Sakura's house, since they did it everytime, but Obito remembered, that Rin promised to make cookies. Not even a second later both were on the way to Kakashi and Rin.

Rin was a nice woman, with brown hair and equally brown and warm eyes. She was beautiful. The first time she met Sakura, she squealed happily and talked about her being so cute.

Kakashi was a handsome man, with silver hair and black eyes. He looked at Sakura and observed her. Though she couldn't tell what he thought, since he wore a mask. But she realized, that he liked her, since he told her some interesting facts about Obito.

 _She was warmly welcomed._

"Sakura-chan!"

Looking in front of her, she saw Yamanaka Ino. Ino couldn't greet her in class, since Obito and her came late. But they were know for that. _After all they spent time with Kakashi._

She met the blond-haired girl one year after she met Obito. It was by coincidence and they got along. Ino has a crush on Uchiha Sasuke. He is the class best and Sakura herself had a little crush on him. Though as the crush got in Obito's and her way, she decided to ignore it and it vanished. Now the friendship of her best friend and her was stronger.

Sakura knew, that if it would have gotten in Ino's and her way, she maybe wouldn't have ignored the crush. But then again, Obito was one of the most important people in her life. Don't get her wrong, she liked Ino, but it wasn't special. They would talk sometimes, but that's all.

"Good morning, Ino-chan."

"You don't know what happened today!"

Sakura blinked, "Huh?"

"This one blond-haired kid... Uzu Naruka or something like that, lost against Sasuke-kun, as he insulted him. Heh, that's what he deserves for insulting Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura frowned, as she looked besides her, to see an angry Obito.

"Ino...," She muttered.

"What?"

"Was this necessary?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Sakura sighed and walked away, pulling Obito with her. She hated how the others interacted with Uzumaki Naruto. And she wasn't the only one, Obito too. Both learned from Kakashi, to never harm him, just because the others did. Never. Suddenly Obito stopped.

"Huh?"

"I had enough! Let's go to Naruto, he needs us!"

* * *

The pink-haired girl smiled at her friend and walked behind him. Yeah, the waited enough long. Naruto was lonely and needed friends. Sakura knew how it felt to be alone. Her parents were never home and others bullied her. She was alone and it made her mad and sad at everything.

She was so happy, as she met Obito. He was everything, she wished for.

Sakura met many wonderful people. Hayate and his girlfriend, Uzuki Yuugao. Kakahsi and Rin, Iruka-sensei and Ino. She wanted Naruto to be one of them.

* * *

He looked ashamed at the ground, depressing thoughts hunting his mind to defeat him. But he did fight back.

 _'They hate you, because your weak.'_

 **'No! I'm not!'**

 _'No one loves you, because you're crying for no reason.'_

 **'It's not because of that! Other kids cried too!'**

 _'Your selfish for wanting friends, if everyone hates you.'_

 _ **"No, I'm not selfish, for wanting friends!"**_

 _"You're not."_

Slowly he turned around to see...

 _"And you'll never be."_

...A boy with black hair and a girl with pink hair. Both smiled at him gently. The boy stretched a hand out, for him to hold.

 _"We're now your friends."_

He took the hand, not knowing why he did that. And he probably never will.

* * *

Currently the tree were sitting under a tree, eating lunch. Both, Obito and Sakura, as he found out, shared with him. Naruto didn't know why he was here. He shouldn't trust them. They just wanted to prank him.

"Sorry."

"Huh?" He looked up to see Obito and Sakura smiling apologetically at him.

"We didn't know how to approach you, thus we just came today. We shouldn't have waited."

They apologized. It wasn't necessary, Naruto knew that. Did the mean it serious? As he saw them smiling at each other, he thought, that he maybe could trust them a bit.

'Maybe,' He thought, as he smiled at them.

* * *

 **One year later**

"Yuu-san!"

Sakura happily jumped at a woman and hugged her. Uzuki Yuugao smiled at Sakura and patted her on the head.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan."

Yuuago looked behind Sakura, to see Hayate walking to them.

"To you too, Hayate."

"Hi...," He grumped.

Now who he was closer, she could see, that he was wet. She blinked at him.

"What happened?"

"Training... Sakura shoved me into a river."

Just mere seconds later both Yuuago and Sakura chuckled.

"It's not funny."

"Sorry... But it... is."

He sighed and looked at the sky.

"It's time to go for you, Sakura. Today they'll put you in a team, right?"

"Ah! I forgot, see you later!"

* * *

"Hey!"

Sakura looked in front of her, Naruto was standing there, smiling brightly.

"Hi!"

The two walked into the classroom and sat into their places. Ino didn't come to greet Sakura. But she didn't that, since Sakura befriended Naruto. No one did that, to Obito and Sakura, since they befriended Naruto. Though they didn't care.

 _Naruto was worth it._

They couldn't believe, that everybody hated him. He was one of the kindest people they met.

They smirked at the surprised looks, the others send Naruto. Just the three, Iruka, the Hokage and Mizuki knew, why Naruto was here. It was their secret.

* * *

"Good morning, class."

Iruka smiled at them, explained everything and began to list the teams.

"Uzumaki Naruto...Haruno Sakura..."

Both smiled, hoping it wouldn't be Sasuke.

"...Uchiha Sasuke."

 _And their world shattered._

Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other, whilst Sakura hugged Naruto, crying crocodile tears.

* * *

 **Life was hell.**

* * *

 **A/N: Here is the new chapter. I hope you could enjoy it.**

 **Here their ages:**

 **Obito: 13**

 **Naruto: 12**

 **Sakura: 12**

 **Next chapter: Introduction between Team 7 and their Sensei, and then I'll time skip a lot. Don't worry, the whole Zabuza-Haku and the Chunnin exam thing will happen, thoug I'll shorten it down. My goal is after all to reach the point where their story really begins. And that's sadly not unil the Chunnin exams.**

 **See ya~ (Well, not really, but...)**


	4. Team Seven

**A/N: Yay! I could update the next chaper~ Though it's a bit rushed :/  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Three children sat in a room. Two boys and one girl to be exact.

One boy had black hair, that resembled a chicken's ass. He had as equally black eyes, that were filled with the hidden desire for revenge. _Yes, he was your average cool and cold boy, that every girl loved._ A bit behind him, were the others. The boy had blond hair and blue eyes, looking like the sky. _He was heaven's present._ Sadly some people couldn't see that. Lastly we have the girl, that sat beside the blond-haired boy. She had pink hair and emerald eyes. Yes, pink hair. She had a gentle aura surrounding her. Though hidden behind the gentleness, was a dangerous aura of authority. _She definitely wasn't your average girl, you could mess with._

Currently all three were waiting. Waiting for what? For their new and three hours too late teacher. Whilst chicken-ass was annoyed, the other two knew that would happen.

"We should have gone eating ramen," The blond-haired pouted.

"Probably," The girl muttered.

They simultaneously sighed, hoping he would come soon.

Suddenly the crashed open and a brown-haired woman walked in. In her right hand, she was holding the leg of an silver-haired man.

 ** _Their Sensei._**

Whilst the chicken-ass dude didn't know what to think, the other two smiled brightly, "Aneue!"

Rin smiled gently back, "Sorry, that you needed to wait so long. This bastard tried to buy his damn perverted book, forgetting you poor children."

With that she let go of his leg. He sat up and wanted to defend his favorite book, as he noticed the aura surrounding Naruto and Sakura. Both looked ready to murder.

"Hehe, what are you saying, Rin? I was helping an old lady crossing the street."

Though he regretted the words as soon as he said them. Rin's murder gaze was not for show after all. To his luck she only sighed.

"I'll be going then. Tell me if he vanishes."

Both children smiled at her and thanked her, as he stood up. He looked to his third student seeing him very confused.

"Meet me at the roof," With that he left them.

Without hesitating Sakura took Naruto and opened a window.

"Let's go."

"Yeah!"

After Sasuke realized the situation, he ran straight to the stairs.

* * *

Kakashi sat there thinking about the book. How he wished, that he could read it now. Suddenly he heard a sound and saw Naruto and Sakura. The tree walking exercise brought something it seems. The needed two days to teach it Naruto, since he wasn't used to his whole chakra. Just a second later the door opened and Sasuke was there.

"So now that all here, let's introduce each other."

"Could you please introduce yourself, as example?" Sakura requested.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I don't feel the need to tell you my likes and dislikes. Hobbies...You don't need to know and my dream... It's a secret."

Sakura sighed, "Hatake Kakashi, likes Icha Icha Paradise and Rin, dislikes when we destroy his books, hobbies are reading his books and coming late. Dreams? Seeing us and Obito grow."

The black-haired boy wondered, why she did know so much.

"... Rin did tell you that, right?"

The girl just smirked.

He sighed and looked at chicken-ass dude, "You're next. Introduce yourself."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There isn't much I like and much I dislike. My hobbies are training. And my dream... I don't have one... It's more of an ambition. To kill someone and restore my clan."

It was silent for some seconds, until Kakashi gazed at Naruto, signaling him, that he should continue.

"Eh? But we already know each other!"

"But Sasuke not."

"Teme doesn't need to know us! He doesn't even care!"

"Naruto," Sakura said warily. She may agree with Naruto, but she knew better, than to get on Kakashi's nerves.

He muttered something, that sounded like a okay.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen, my friends and Rin-onee-san! I don't like Sasuke-teme and when I need to wait three minutes, until I can eat ramen. My hobby is playing pranks! And I'm going to become Hokage one day, so that everyone respects me!"

Sometimes Sakura questioned, how Naruto could change his mood so fast.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, I like my friends and sweets. I guess I don't have anything I particularly dislike. My hobbies are trivia games, reading and... Drawing. My dream is to be stronger than the Sannin."

"As excepted, you seem uncertain. Might I ask why?"

Sakura looked at her new sensei. He was like a father figure. Sure, she had her own parents, but they never really were home. And not just to her. Her gaze wandered to her blond haired friend.

 _He and Rin were the parents Naruto never had._

After they found out where and in which condition Naruto lived, the talked with the hokage and her friend lived by them. Well, honestly, she as well. It's been a long time, since she was in her parent's house. Both knew, that she lived by Kakashi and Rin (they were relieved, that she didn't really live alone).

She loved living with them, they had fun and if felt like they were a family, but...

Looking again at her teacher, Sakura answered with serious voice, "I feel like it will change."

He blinked, sighed and responded, "If you believe so." He didn't believe her.

But she didn't except anything other from him.

* * *

"I'm a ninja now..."

All looked at Naruto, seeing him grinning. Sasuke scoffed, but didn't say anything, as Sakura glared at him.

"Ah, about that...," Their sensei chuckled.

* * *

 ** _"What?!"_**

* * *

Sasuke looked at the place before him. For a moment, his face showed some expressions, first confused, then understanding and then annoyed.

No one was there, when they decided.

He should have excepted so much. Deciding to wait, until his teacher came, he sat on the ground. Two hours later, were the others there and the blond haired dobe, couldn't help but laugh, as he saw him sitting there. Sasuke scoffed irritated, as Sakura sighed.

"Since when are you here?" Naruto tried to ask, without hiding his laughter.

Somehow Sasuke felt, that it would be a bad idea, to tell him, that he was her, since the time they agreed on.

"Wait," Naruto took some breaths and looked at him, "you weren't here, since two hours, or?"

Sasuke looked to the side, a blush adoring his face. Naruto's lips twitched, until he broke again into laughter.

"... Shut up."

Naruto didn't want to stop, but Sakura threw him an annoyed look and he pouted.

"What? Its common knowledge, that Kakashi comes at least two hours late."

The girl just shook her head.

A half hour later, their sensei was there and everyone stood up.

"You're late," Naruto mumbled annoyed.

"Ah, sorry, you see, I saw a blac-"

"Stop lying," Sakura sighed.

* * *

 _How did that happen again?_ Ah, yes, because Naruto and Sasuke hated each other's gut. Granted, Sasuke was an asshole, but that didn't mean they could fight each other whilst their sensei was behind them, ready to beat them.

She shared her lunch with Naruto and after some time, for god knows why, Sasuke too.

Suddenly Kakashi was in front of them.

"I'm happy to sa-"

"Yes we know, that we failed," The only girl muttered annoyed.

"No, I'm me-"

"You don't need to rub that into our face," Sasuke said annoyed.

"That's not wh-"

"We understand it already!" Naruto shouting madly.

"Let me speak out!"

The three silenced and he smirked.

"You didn't fail," He said smugly.

* * *

Sasuke was home and he thought about what happened.

Why was he nice to dobe? He couldn't understand it at all.

It was confusing and it frustrated him so much.

 _This damn feeling of understanding._

* * *

"Come on! I don't want to do this annoying mission! Who the heck wants to chase and catch a dumb cat?!"

Sakura only sighed, knowing this would happen. She can't change Naruto's decision, so she didn't say anything. That and it would be interesting, to do something outside Konoha. Obito was anyway on a mission and she wouldn't see him for some days.

Sasuke didn't say anything, because he agreed (surprisingly) with Naruto.

* * *

 _They got a mission._

 **On the good side:**

It was not the cat mission.

It was outside Konoha.

It was protecting someone.

 **On the bad side:**

It was an old man they needed to protect.

It was boring.

The old man, was a mean bastard.

 _Now that ruins mood._

* * *

Walking on the road Kakashi looked at a puddle. _Did no one notice it?_ Well, he could use that to his advantage.

"Kakashi-sensei, is that a puddle?"

Or so he thought.

"Yes, why?"

"That's weird, it doesn't look like it rained for days."

"Correct, Sakura."

And without warning, some chains captured Kakashi and killed him.

"..."

The three students looked at each other. Yes, Sasuke too.

"Would you stop pretending, that you're dead?"

The three learned fast, in their first week, with Kakashi as teacher, that he was prankster. That would explain Naruto's unhealthy love for pranks and Sakura's interest in them. (Somewhere deep down, Sasuke liked them too.)

"You're not funny at all."

Kakashi sighed, as he held the two unfortunate idiots, that believed to win against them.

Tazuna just looked at them shocked and feared for his life.

Suddenly he felt gazes on him. All looked at him, the teacher very mad.

 _Ah, they found out._

* * *

Kakashi was proud of his cute little students. Despite that the situation got worse, they did want to help that useless old man anyway. Though it scared him a bit, since Rin would kill him, if something happened to the students.

Damn that old man and his stupidity.

Right now, in this moment, Sakura could kill someone. Thanks to that lying old man, they now faced Zabuza of the seven fucking swordsmen.

Currently he fought with Kakashi. But that didn't turn out well.

* * *

 **"Sensei!"**

 **"Oh, damnit!"**

* * *

 **A/N: Again sorry for the rushed chapter and thank you for reading my fanfic and waiting!**

 **I couldn't update, because I have currently two recitations, that I need for my grades and both need to be finished around the same time. Actually I wanted to end the launch with this chapter, but it seems like it will take one or two chapters until this happens *sigh* Sorry, for making you wait and thank you for your patience.**

 _ **Anyways, I hope you could enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **Good luck!**_


	5. Hatred

It's been awhile since their mission in Wave and Sakura was still in the hospital. Well, she was allowed to leave in one day, but that didn't calm her annoyance. Especially not with how the mission turned out. Everything was okay, until they met Zabuza and Haku.

Their sensei was hurt badly, they fought on a half-unfinished bridge, trying to not destroy it as much as possible. They were almost done with the fight. Haku had begged Naruto to kill him. But... But before something could happen, Haku suddenly leapt into the direction of Zabuza.

And for some unknown reason Sakura followed him, desperately trying to stop him from doing something very stupid. And she succeeded. She managed to hold him by his arms and stop him from riski- No, she managed to stop him from saving Zabuza's life.

He hated her now.

His brown eyes which were normally filled with kindness, now looked at her with so much hated and coldness.

At first he tried to resist the hate, knowing that he will only go down it and Sakura was really grateful for that.

But then she realized something.

It didn't bring anything, it didn't help. Because in the end he still didn't understand, he still didn't see his worth.

Do she told him to hate her, rather than to try resist. It would only hurt him than help her.

And he did.

Because in the end he couldn't forgive her. He was haunted with the memories of Kakashi killing his mentor and Sakura stopping him.

"Hey, Saku!"

The door opened, and a very happy Obito came running in.

"Ah, Tobi. Good evening."

She wanted to tell him that visiting hours were soon over, but then she realized that it was Obito and when he and Naruto shared something other than their bright and loud personality, it was their lack of common sense.

"Don't worry! I know I need to go soon, but I wanted to tell you about something exciting."

"Hm?"

Now Sakura's interest was caught. Exciting? Whenever Obito called something exciting, then it was. She realized that years ago.

His grin literally shined, as he happily shouted the next words, ignoring the nurse's protests and claims of kicking him out.

"The Chunin exams are starting! And I heard from my father tou might join!"

What?

* * *

 **A/N:** Uh... Guess who's back? Yeah... Me. Welp, I really don't have any excuses other that having thousand multi-chapter ficS on going isn't something someone should do (I'll do it anyways.) I try to update every month with a chapter, but I can't promise anything. Sorry, dumb idea of mine to create this story. But I love it anyways.


End file.
